


Study Date

by Rare_pair_princess (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Hinata Shouyou-centric, M/M, Study Date, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Shouyou is ready to confess!(Sugawara is ready for him to confess, too)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this to clear a little writer's block^^ It’s short and silly and incredibly self indulgent.
> 
> Read with low expectations- I didn’t even reread over it before posting^^; I just wanted to post it because the SugaHina tag is LACKING.
> 
> L A C K I N G

[Sugawara-san] _ Of course, I’d love to help you finally get those grades up! I’m free Sunday afternoon, want to meet at the campus library at 3ish? _

[Me]  _ AHHH THANK YOU SUGA-SAN !!!!! _

[Me]  _ I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!! _

[Me]  _ Ah but I have volleyball practice until 6!!!! Is the library still open at 7? _

[Me]  _ What time does it close??? _

[Me]  _ Also um where is the library?? _

[Sugawara-san]  _ This is your second year and still haven’t been to the library? Not even once? No wonder your grades are such shit. _

[Sugawara-san] _ The library closes at 11. We should have plenty of time for a good study session if we meet 7. See you then! _

[Me]  _ WAIT WHERE IS IT THO???? _

\--

Shouyou pulled his burgundy hoodie over his head excitedly, almost falling over when the hood fell over his head as he yanked the hoodie down. He squealed as he stumbled over his own feet, but steadied himself. He was standing in front of the mirror in his and Kageyama’s shared bathroom- them rooming together had been a  _ terrible  _ idea, their days and nights were filled with fighting or breaking things when they tried to play volleyball inside- and he gave his reflection a proud thumbs up.

He was wearing dark-washed skinny jeans, a massive upgrade from his usual basketball shorts or other comfy, easy to run in sportswear.

His hair was still its usual untamed mess of bright orange, though. Shouyou ran his hands under the faucet and wet his hair, trying to get it to behave and maybe swoop to the side, or something.

It doesn’t work.

_ Whatever.  _ He was still going to see Sugawara-san, even if it was just for  _ studying,  _ and his silver-haired senior didn’t seem like the type to care too much about looks. He was very kind, like that.

And beautiful. And funny. And mature. 

And Shouyou is maybe, just a little bit, completely head-over-heels for him. 

Head-over-heels enough to actually try and  _ study.  _ He had studied for a little bit the night before- well, he google searched a few things and scrolled much too fast through a few articles until his attention span was up- in an attempt to not seem  _ too  _ dumb in front of his pretty sempai.

He nodded at himself in the mirror. He was a little nervous, the butterflies in his stomach were starting to act up, but he was even more  _ excited.  _

Shouyou was going to confess tonight.

He had brushed his teeth, washed his face, even done a few extra curl-ups and reps in the work-out room today, and he was wearing  _ skinny jeans. _

He was  _ ready.  _ Ready to finally confess his love to his Senpai, who he’s been crushing on since his first year of high school.

Earlier in the day, while Shouyou had been squatting with a little more weight than usually, he told Kageyama about his plan. All the ‘accidental’ touches he would initiate to see Sugawara’s reaction, how he would casually bring up romantic interests, how he would subtly scoot his chair closer…

Kageyama had promptly called him a dumbass, and kicked him so hard he almost crushed himself with the barbell he’d been squatting with.

Whatever. His plan was  _ solid,  _ foolproof, tried and tested true again and again in every cliche romance movie he had ever watched in his teens.

Okay, fine, maybe he still watched those movies now. 

But his plan was perfect!

He quickly texted Sugawara, informing the older man that he’s on his way to the library right now, and includes a cute little kaomoji he stole from Oikawa.

He biked to the library- he still had yet to get his driver's license- hoping to get there before Sugawara arrived. 

[Sugawara-san]  _ I just arrived a few minutes ago, I’m at a table in the back, behind the Historical section _

[Sugawara-san]  _ Oh, right, you’ve never been here before _

[Sugawara-san]  _ I’ll just meet you at the front! _

Shouyou smiled stupidly at his phone, like he always did when Sugawara texted him. He also felt a little competitive flare rise in his chest, though- Shouyou would show up first to their next date!   
  


_ Calm down, Shouyou! This isn’t a date! Don’t get too ahead of yourself!! _

The ginger walked into the library after locking up his bike on a bike rack, and almost collapsed at  _ all. The. Books. Everywhere. _

His campus’ library was  _ huge,  _ two floors, and all Shouyou saw when he looked around was bookshelves and pages and book covers and tables with people typing on computers and  _ reading books.  _

Shouyou should have asked Sugawara with help setting, or something.

“Ah, Hinata-kun!” A familiar voice startles Shouyou from his shock of seeing so many  _ books  _ in one place.

“Oh! S-Sugawara-san! Hi!” Shouyou jumped, grinning at the sight of his senpai. The silver-haired man was wearing a dorky shrimp-patterned pink button-down shirt, and light blue jeans. The little mole under his hazel eyes was just as endearing and cute as ever, and his light pink lips looked just as kissable, curved into that knowing grin.

Oh god, Shouyou wanted to kiss him  _ so bad. _

Sugawara laughed. His voice was naturally attractively masculine and pretty deep and downright  _ sexy, _ but when he laughed the sound was light and a little higher pitched and  _ so cute. _

Shouyou was so, so gay.

“Well, I have some textbooks that I think will do you good to study from back at the table I was sitting at,” Sugawara explained. There was a knowing glint in those deep hazel eyes that caught Shouyou’s attention, but before he was able to think about it, Sugawara was  _ holding his hand  _ and leading him further into the library.

Shouyou’s face bloomed bright red.

\--

  
  


Not even fifteen minutes later, the only thing keeping Shouyou from groaning and falling onto the floor in an overwhelmed, stupid pile was the fact that Sugawara  _ still  _ had yet to let go of his hand.

Sugawara’s hand was bigger than Shouyou’s, and their hands fit perfectly, in Shouyou’s opinion. The redhead’s hands were more calloused from volleyball, and Sugawara’s smooth, soft skin was a nice contrast.

Sugawara was talking about how the Japanese government was formed or something, but all Shouyou was doing was watching his lips curl around every syllable and feeling how wonderful their hands felt together.

He didn’t realize Sugawara had stopped talking until he was flicked between the eyebrows.

He blinked and looked up at Sugawara. “H-hey! What was that for?”

Sugawara raised an eyebrow, but he was  _ smiling,  _ and Shouyou wanted to kiss him. “If you only came to eye-fuck me, you should have invited me to your apartment.”

Shouyou took a second to process those impishly spoken words, but once he did, his face immediately heated up, red as a tomato.

“W-what?! I wasn’t- I-  _ Sugawara-s-san!”  _ He knew that his senpai was a special kind of shameless and mischievous- Shouyou had seen Daichi scold the silvernette about as many times as he himself had been kicked by Kageyama- but  _ this  _ was-

“But you invited me to the library,  _ to help you study,  _ so I’m going to need you to focus on what I’m saying until you’ve correctly answered three questions.” Sugawara was grinning as he set an elbow onto the table, and rested his chin on his hand.

Shouyou couldn’t calm down his blush. “I-I’m sorry! Okay! Yes- wait, why only three questions?”

Sugawara’s grin turned into something sultry, and was Shouyou imagining it, or were Sugawara’s eyes hooded? Was he fluttering his long silver eyelashes or was it just in Shouyou’s head?

“Well, maybe you’ll perform a little better if I give you a taste of what you want after every few questions, hm?”

Shouyou gulped, eyes wide.

“And if you do especially well, maybe we can go back to my place later,” Sugawara’s voice was nothing short of a  _ purr,  _ and Shouyou’s eyes widened.

“I- you-” Shouyou started stammering, before jumping out of his chair and bowing deeply to his senpai. “THANKYOUIWILLDOMYBEST!!”

Silence followed his declaration, and when he raised his head, he saw people from other tables or who were just standing, looking for a book, staring in his direction.

Sugawara’s eyes were wide, surprised, but his cheeks were puffed out, like he was trying not to laugh.

Shouyou flushed all over again. There was a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned around, there was a stern older woman standing with her hands on her hips.

“If you’re going to make a commotion, don’t do it here! There are people actually researching important topics! Please  _ leave.”  _ With that, the woman stormed off, probably to harass whatever other student who’s senpai was flirting with them.

As soon as she left, Sugawara burst out laughing, snorting little giggles that really shouldn’t have been as adorable as they were.

Shouyou huffed. “That was mean, Sugawara-san,” He grumbled as the hazel-eyed man stood up from his chair. He was only about two or three centimeters taller than him, Shouyou had grown these past years, but he still set his arm down on Shouyou’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Daichi  _ told  _ me not to go too overboard with the flirting, but you’re just so  _ cute  _ when you blush, that I couldn’t resist.”

Once again, a light pink blush was crawling up his neck and cheeks and ears.

Sugawara leaned down, ever so slightly, until his lips were brushing against the shell of Shouyou’s ear.  _ “I’ll make sure to make it up to you~” _

Shouyou thought he might explode as Sugawara leaned away again, and grabbed Shouyou’s hand in his, leading him out of the library with the textbook he’d been reading to him still forgotten on the table.

_ Why am I the only one being teased? Why am I the only one a blush-y mess?  _

Shouyou wondered what Sugawara would like, flushed with an embarrassed pink dusting his face.

He had a new mission for the night. Instead of confessing to Sugawara- he doubted there was really any need to, anyways- he was going to get his upperclassman to blush!

\---

They ended up at Sugawara’s apartment- he shared it with Daichi and Asahi, though for some reason the two weren’t there- even though Shouyou  _ hadn’t  _ done exceptionally well with studying.

Shouyou was sitting on the couch in their small living room, legs crossed, as he tried to think of some way to make his upperclassman blush. Sugawara was in his room at the moment, changing into pajamas, and Shouyou had two minutes  _ tops  _ to come up with a plan.

“Wanna watch a movie? I have, like, a  _ shit  _ ton of snacks. It was my job to go grocery shopping a few days ago, and I spent all of the money on snacks. Oh god, Daichi was  _ so  _ mad, it was hilarious.”

Nevermind. He had no time to come up with a plan-

Shouyou’s jaw dropped when Sugawara walked into the living room, telling about how Daichi had chased him around the apartment calling him a money-wasting bastard.

He was wearing  _ nothing.  _ Only the tiniest pair of pastel pink sleep shorts Shouyou had ever seen in his  _ life.  _ They rode high up Sugawara’s creamy pale skin as the taller man walked to the couch, and Shouyou immediately looked away, cheeks on fire.

There was no shirt, either. Just those miniscule shorts. The image was burned in Shouyou’s mind: long, milky legs and toned abdomen, abs less defined than Shouyou’s own but  _ so hot.  _ Sugawara’s clavicle was practically  _ begging  _ to be bitten, and-

Shouyou wished he didn’t wear jeans.

He subtly placed his hands in his lap, still looking away from his senpai. 

“What’s wrong, Shouyou?” Sugawara asked as he sat down only a few inches apart from him, and he  _ almost _ sounded genuinely concerned. Shouyou knew better than to be fooled by that innocent lilt in his voice.

“Are you trying to seduce me, or something?!” He exclaimed, putting his hands over his eyes as he faced Sugawara.

He peeked through his fingers, expecting his senpai to laugh. Instead, he sees lightly flushed cheeks.

_ He’s trying to seduce me, and he did all that shit, and yet he only gets embarrassed when he’s called out on it? _

“I- you were the one eye-fucking me at the library!” Sugawara defended, leaning closer, and once again Shouyou was the one blushing.

Those shorts really were  _ ti-ny.  _ Tiny and hanging low on those slender hips.

“I wasn’t even eye-fucking you!” Shouyou squacks, leaning back. Sugawara just followed him. “I just wanted to kiss you!”

“Hah! So you admit it! You want to kiss me! You  _ like  _ me!” Sugawara’s cute button nose is only  _ millimeters  _ away from Shouyou’s, and his big hazel eyes are wide open.

Shouyou’s face, predictably, is absolutely  _ burning.  _ “Obviously!” He tries to yell, but it comes out as a loud whisper. “Did you do all that shit just to get me to confess to you?!”

Sugawara hums, an impish smile stretching his lips. “Maaaaaybe. I’ve been waiting for like,  _ ever.”  _ The man leans even  _ closer,  _ and Shouyou falls backward onto the cushions of the couch. Sugawara climbs over him seamlessly.

Shouyou feels like all the breath has been stolen from his lungs. “Why didn’t you just confess to me, then,” He squeaks, eyes wide. Above him, Sugawara pouts.

He looks so  _ cute,  _ even above him, and Shouyou wants to kiss him so, so, so  _ badly.  _

“‘Cuz what if you didn’t like me back?” Sugawara answers- as if that could  _ ever _ be a possibility- with the most adorable head-tilt Shouyou has ever seen. The older man’s silver hair falls across his forehead, and Shouyou reaches up to brush the strands out of his face with his fingers. It’s maybe the most gentle movement Shouyou has ever made. Sugawara’s hair is so  _ soft. _

“Silly,” Shouyou laughs breathily. Sugawara is  _ so close.  _ Close enough that their noses almost touch. Close enough that he can feel the ghost of Sugawara’s warm breath fan over his lips.

“Says the one who’s been going to school for two years, and still didn’t know where the library is,” Sugawara whispers back teasingly. The silver-haired swallows Shouyou’s offended squeak, pressing their lips together gently and softly. Still somehow hesitant, despite all the ballsy shit he’s done today. 

Shouyou smiles against his upperclassman’s lips, and kisses back eagerly.

\--

“Hey, Boke.”

Shouyou looked up from his bed. It was the day after his date- with  _ that _ kind of ending to the evening, how could he consider it anything else?- and he was sitting on his bed, eating a protein-filled granola bar and reading his  _ Monthly Volleyball  _ magazine.

“Yeah, Kageyama?” He didn’t even bother to react to the insult. He was still glowingly happy from last night.

_ Last night. _

He could still remember Sugawara’s body heat mixing with his own, those lewd moans that were even sexier than he’d dreamed about, feeling Suga’s toned, muscled abdomen under his hand while he pushed the silver-haired down on the bed…

_ “OW!”  _ Shouyou yelped when a volleyball- previously in Kageyama’s hand- collided with his head painfully, knocking him out of his thoughts.

His cheeks heated.

“I asked if Suga-san got hurt yesterday!” Kageyama practically shouted, completely unapologetic about the throbbing bump now on Shouyou’s head.

Shouyou choked.  _ “What?!” _

The taller’s eyebrows furrowed at his reaction. “You were with him last night, right? He was walking kinda funny, I was wondering if he fell or something.”

Shouyou turned as bright red as a strawberry. “HE DIDN’T FALL,  _ GET OUT!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos?<3


End file.
